Rainbow Dash
Rainbow Dash is a Pegasus who is thought to be a lesbian because of her cutie mark. Her personality differs from the acctual show, because she's described as a jerk who is very rude and swears a lot. History }}Rainbow Dash told Applejack that if she eats all of the apples, she'll get a wicked bad tummy-ache. Here, she has the same cutie mark she has in the real show. }}Rainbow Dash was shown laying on a cloud showing that she was too lazy to save Ponyville from Discord. When Twilight asked her to help her find the elements, Rainbow Dash called her a dumb bitch and told her to suck her tit. She then laughed obnoxiously and said, "Swag". }}She, along with Spike and Pinkie Pie tried to look in Fluttershy's shed for the Elements of Harmony. However, they forgot that Fluttershy has warned them multiple times about people going in there and as a result, they enter to find multiple dead animals everywhere. When Fluttershy returned she found out that the trio has entered and she started to get out a chainsaw and sing a song. Unfortunately, Rainbow Dash didn't escape time enough and got killed by the psychopath. }}Twilight Sparkle and Spike dug up her body and tried to bring her back to life in a Frankenstein-like fashion. Unfortunately, it didn't go as planned and as a result, the lightning made her mane into an afro. Twilight soon told Spike to bury her again. Before he took her back to the cemetery, Spike whacked her in the head with a shovel for not getting him a present for his birthday. Non-Cannon Appearences }}Rainbow Dash is seen playing a violent video game called "Wolf Puncher 2" with Pinkie Pie. Spike asked why she wasn't dead and Rainbow replied, "This isn't cannon." When the wolf finally "wolfsploded", a video game version of Sweetie Belle asked them if they would like to play again, but then she said, "Too bad." Spike is going on about trotcon and how nothing scary will happen. Just then the R-Dash 5000 bursts through the wall and shoots the camera. Everybody walks up to the camera, (Like in APPLE.MOV) and Spike asks them if Trotcon is alright, also referencing APPLE.MOV. Rainbow Dash comments with "Swag," and a creepy smile right before the feed is disconnected. Rainbow Dash was playing this game again later on and she finally got the high score. The video game Sweetie Belle popped up and said that she really was a pathetic, loser, virgin and that she really needs to get a life. This made Rainbow feel upset, but got over it when she admitted that nothing scary happened. Opposites from MLP: FiM and PONY.MOV *Rainbow Dash in MLP: FiM is voiced by a female (Ashleigh Ball), while Rainbow Dash in PONY.MOV is voiced by a male (Max Gilardi). *Rainbow Dash in MLP: FiM has a cutie mark that consists of a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt, while Rainbow Dash in PONY.MOV has cutie mark that consists of two female symbols overlapping (although it looked the same as the real show in APPLE.MOV). *Rainbow Dash in MLP: FiM is friendly and loyal, while Rainbow Dash in PONY.MOV is a jerk who is rude and swears a lot. *Rainbow Dash in MLP: FiM is still alive, while Rainbow Dash in PONY.MOV was killed by Fluttershy and will possibly come back as a zombie. Category:Ponies Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Pegasi Category:Deceased Characters